


【瞳耀】DAY27

by tdhszsh



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 剧情接最后一集，如果白sir选择……有舔穴情节，自主避雷





	【瞳耀】DAY27

　“我不放心。”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳双手抄在胸前，皱着眉头斩钉截铁地如此断言。前一秒展耀刚刚说完“你放心吧白sir”，没想到立刻被他驳回。展博士下意识地看了一眼赵爵，眉毛轻轻一挑，略有点尴尬。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳面无表情地抬了抬下巴，干脆道：“白驰，你出去。”  
　　  
　　突然被点名的白驰“啊？”了一声，迅速眨巴几下眼睛，食指颤颤巍巍指着自己的鼻子，磕磕巴巴半天，一个字都没说出来。他看了看白羽瞳，又转头看单向玻璃另一侧的审讯室——桌子对面是那个精神不正常的大胡子，赵爵侧身坐在椅子上，面露微笑，看起来格外意味深长，而展博士则站在他旁边，一只手揣在裤兜里，透过玻璃看着这边。  
　　  
　　其实在展耀那边看起来应该是一面镜子才对，但是他和白羽瞳就是有这种默契，精神层面高度一致，看起来就像是在对视，而白驰也相信，只要展耀想，他也一定能知道白羽瞳在这边做什么。  
　　  
　　赵爵慢悠悠道：“……你考虑清楚。我说过了，你在这里看着，很可能被一起催眠的。然后向你——”  
　　  
　　“语言就不受控制了是吧。”白羽瞳翻了个白眼，弯下腰，按下话筒打断他道，“我不会，别废话了。你要求关掉监控，可以，但是我不可能让你单独和展耀呆在一起，想都别想。”  
　　  
　　赵爵低笑，瞥了展耀一眼道：“他不会哦。”  
　　  
　　展耀没说话。  
　　  
　　自从他前两天被蓝成霖绑架虐打开始，白羽瞳就变得不太正常，或者说，他一直处于一种精神紧张、高度警戒的状态，像只被入侵领地的狼一样，仿佛他少看一眼，就会半路出现又一个甲乙丙丁，把展博士搞进医院病房。尽管展耀自认为非常科学地用数据分析给白羽瞳看，证明这次绑架只是意外事件，重复发生的可能性不大，但白羽瞳的反应却只是环抱着手臂，满面严肃道：“哦。对了，要去厕所记得和我一起行动。”  
　　  
　　展耀：“……”  
　　  
　　展耀：“你是中学女生吗？要不要和我手拉手啊？”  
　　  
　　没想到白羽瞳居然真的认真考虑了一下。  
　　  
　　展耀一脸菜色，捂着额头痛苦道：“我开玩笑的，真的，别看我，太恶心了。”  
　　  
　　话说回来，在这件事上，白羽瞳咬死了不肯妥协，哪怕再着急破案也绝不松口，甚至连隔着单向玻璃都不乐意，坚持要坐进审讯室，亲自监督。展耀拿他没办法，伶牙俐齿与高超话术在重要关头通通失效，怎么都无法说服白羽瞳，还好赵爵只是懒懒散散地耸了耸肩，无可无不可，并不介意审讯室里多出第四双眼睛。  
　　  
　　于是，白羽瞳顺理成章地拉着椅子，一屁股坐在了展耀旁边，还特意用目光丈量了一下两边的相对距离，确定展耀离自己比离赵爵近那么一点之后，这才倨傲地点了下头，示意可以开始。  
　　  
　　赵爵带着微妙的笑意，两根指头“吧嗒”，轻轻敲了一下桌子。  
　　  
　　催眠的过程很顺利。结束后，赵爵依旧那副高深莫测的模样，展耀则有点受不了，不得不低下头，闭目养神片刻，用力揉着鼻梁和太阳穴提醒自己保持清醒。反观本应毫无这方面抵抗能力的白羽瞳，却仍然双臂环抱在胸前，嘴唇紧绷成一条直线，眉毛拧着，表情冷酷依旧，凛然不可侵犯，全然没有露出任何异状。  
　　  
　　展耀一时诧异，顿时肃然起敬，深表佩服。  
　　  
　　赵爵又笑。他目送着赵富几个人把杰杰押走，随即拍了拍展耀的肩膀，慢腾腾站起来，漫不经心地随手整理了一下自己的衣襟，不疾不徐道：“……我的任务结束，先走了。姓白的小老虎就交给你处理，我呢，会让他们暂时不要来打扰的，监控也保持关闭状态。玩得开心。”  
　　  
　　还没等展耀反应过来，赵爵就已经悠闲地走了出去。另一个白家的小家伙本来好奇地趴在门上试图偷听，却被冷不丁开门出现的赵爵吓了一跳，立刻直挺挺站端，手掌慌张地在裤缝胡乱擦了几下，磕绊道：“辛——辛苦了，我，那个，白白sir和展博士……”  
　　  
　　赵爵竖起食指， 压在嘴唇上，做了个噤声的手势。  
　　  
　　白驰犹豫了片刻，呆呆改口道：“噢。那，你累累不累？我、我去给你拿拿拿个水！”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，白驰兔子一样火速窜了。  
　　  
　　赵爵不免失笑。  
　　  
　　他在沙发上躺下，小憩片刻，就见小朋友拿着一罐咖啡，带着点羞涩又好奇地笑容，怯生生地靠近。  
　　  
　　“……赵、赵先生，你渴吗？喝点水。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　审讯室里，白羽瞳雕塑一样，一动不动。  
　　  
　　展耀这才察觉到不对劲。  
　　  
　　他站起来，一只手撑着桌沿，弯腰靠近白羽瞳，试图拨开他的眼皮看看有什么不妥。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳却直接抬起手，准确而迅速地一把攥住了展耀的领带。  
　　  
　　展耀挑眉。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳抬头看他。  
　　  
　　“展耀。”  
　　  
　　展耀饶有兴趣地耐心等他的下文。  
　　  
　　——赵爵说什么来着？  
　　  
　　白羽瞳道：“我不喜欢他。”  
　　  
　　展耀：“……”  
　　  
　　这人怎么不按套路来。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳的手指握得更紧，把展耀的领带弄得皱皱巴巴，脸色也愈发严肃冷硬，几乎是咬牙切齿道：“我不喜欢你去美国。”  
　　  
　　“我不喜欢上课时候所有学生盯着你看。”  
　　  
　　“我也不喜欢你不听指挥以身犯险，根本不考虑后果，也不考虑我。”  
　　  
　　“……”展耀理直气壮道，“我考虑了啊。只是有时候结果会有合理范围内的一点误差。”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳恶狠狠道：“不合理。”他盯着展耀的脸，距离近得连对方的呼吸都能清楚感觉到，仿佛下一秒他就要吻上展耀的嘴唇，“我只接受万无一失，绝对安全，一切都要在我的可控制范围内。就算你这蠢猫一辈子都不知道也无所谓。”  
　　  
　　展耀问：“知道什么？”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳不答。  
　　  
　　然后他就真的亲了上去。  
　　  
　　亲得丝毫不温柔，简直像是和展耀有深仇大恨，要用唇舌把他生吞活剥，让他窒息而死似的。展耀软绵绵地闷哼了一声，齿列被白羽瞳强行撬开一条缝隙，随即灵活的舌头紧跟着钻了进去，抵着上颚舔了一遍，卷着展耀娇贵的猫舌头，吸吮挑逗得微微发痛，不知道是不是磕破皮了。仅剩的空气被掠夺得一干二净，展耀眼眶发红，胸膛起伏着，憋的生疼，较劲似的咬住他的唇珠，从鼻腔里发出抗议的声音，甚至还扯住了白羽瞳后脑勺的头发，不过全都收效甚微，白羽瞳野兽一样，试图用这个吻分个输赢，然后彻底置他于死地，用饱满多情的嘴唇虐杀他。猫唇又该是如何细皮嫩肉？直到展耀眼底染上了可怜兮兮的湿意，唇瓣红肿，连嘴角都挂着一丝亮晶晶的涎液之时，白羽瞳忽然又心软了，于是猎杀半途而废，力道渐消，变成了和风细雨的温柔抚慰，舔得两瓣唇像是樱桃一般，镀上了一层湿淋淋的水色。  
　　  
　　展耀还有些窒息导致的眩晕，就听白羽瞳冷不丁道：“现在知道了吗？”  
　　  
　　展耀看向白羽瞳的眼睛。  
　　  
　　里面倒映着的，只有一个双颊晕红满脸情动的展博士。  
　　  
　　他还没来得及回答，就被白羽瞳一把抱起来，放在不大的桌子上。旁边的椅子被白长官粗暴的一脚踢飞，重重砸在地上，还好审讯室隔音效果不错，一点声音都漏不出去，不会让人察觉到这里的异样。展耀只来得及叫了一声“小白”，西装裤就被利落地扒了下来。他脚也瘦，不算大，鞋子一向稍微有点不合脚，所以本来是抬腿想踹白羽瞳，结果一不小心把皮鞋甩飞出去，露出瘦削光裸的猫爪。他皮肤白，脚背上隐约可见淡淡的青筋，因为用力而微微鼓起，裤子滑下来半截，堆在脚腕上，半遮半掩，看起来更像个相当配合的举动。白羽瞳低笑，单膝半跪下去，直接含住了展耀的阴茎。  
　　  
　　展耀脑子里轰的一下，炸了。  
　　  
　　他又急又气，又羞又怕，恨不得咬死白羽瞳，偏偏这个人被展耀接连不断的挣扎搞烦了，想也不想，直接从后腰摸出手铐，把展耀的一只手和自己的咔擦铐在了一起，还挑衅似的抬起来晃了两下。  
　　  
　　展耀：“……”  
　　  
　　操。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳得寸进尺，强硬地握住展耀的手腕，按着他的手掌，半强迫着展耀自己按住自己赤裸的大腿，仿佛展耀主动分开双腿给他看似的。展耀能够准确感觉到，白羽瞳的舌头舔过龟头，重重吮了一口，然后将展耀的性器慢慢整根吞进嘴里，生涩地来回舔舐爱抚。在展耀彻底充血硬起来之后，白羽瞳才松口吐出来，沿着沾满唾液的茎身向下，落下一连串亲吻，直到根部，连阴囊也舔舐了一遭，接着向下，牙齿轻轻咬住会阴薄薄的皮肤，故意用力嘬了一下，在这极度隐秘的地方留下一小片不浅的红痕。在失神的展耀察觉到他的意图之前，白羽瞳的舌头已经滑过大腿根的软肉，刺入白嫩的臀瓣之间，淫猥地抚弄起隐秘的穴口。  
　　  
　　展耀这次真真正正恐慌起来。他脸颊涨红，气急败坏地警告道：“白羽瞳！”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳恍若未闻，把那一圈肉环舔得松软湿润，舌尖刺入高热的肉穴，模仿着交媾的动作肆意抽插舔弄起来。展耀被迫沉浸在过于邪恶的淫乱快感中，大腿肌肉微微颤抖，垂着脑袋，鼻尖挂着一粒将落未落的汗珠，小兽一样从胸腔里挤出苦闷的喘息和呜咽，无暇顾及白老鼠的选择性洁癖问题。生气和紧张让展耀夹得死紧，嘴唇也用力抿着，一声不吭，白羽瞳弄出来的细碎水声就显得格外响亮，充斥在整个审讯室里，逐渐向展耀逼近，不断攻击着他理智的心理防线，让他沦落进一个极度危险的境地，而白羽瞳不断搅动抽送的舌头就像毒蛇吐出的信子，诱惑着人类主动吞下禁果。展耀的呼吸声越来越重，越来越乱，也越来越甜腻妩媚，简直委屈到了极点，膝盖不自觉的向里收，又被白羽瞳分开，手法色情的用指腹揉搓大腿内侧，半是安抚，半是挑逗。白羽瞳这个人本身所带来的精神快感其实远胜于肉体上的刺激，展耀低垂着眼睛，看到白羽瞳深埋在自己胯下的脑袋，大脑里一团浆糊，连零星的思考都做不到。他坐在审讯室的桌子上，下半身一塌糊涂，两条长腿向两边分开，白皙的皮肤因为欲望而染上了一层浅浅的粉色，白羽瞳栗色的发顶一晃一晃，时不时蹭到展耀的小腹，又痒又酥，手铐哗啦哗啦响，又重，娇气的展博士手腕已经红了一圈儿，横亘在白衬衫与手掌之间露出的那一小段皮肤上，凌虐似的，明晃晃打破他正经的表象。  
　　  
　　世上只有展耀一个人，能把“白羽瞳”三个字念得如此令人怦然心动，像是在撒娇。  
　　  
　　只可惜他求饶也好，骂人也罢，白羽瞳的舌奸却还在继续，直把禁欲的心理学教授用舌头操到了高潮。展耀发出猫一样的咕噜声，失神地射在自己的深蓝色西装上，腰腹都绷紧了，又很快软软地松懈下去，险些从不大的桌子上仰翻下去，白羽瞳握住他的手，把展耀拽进了怀里。  
　　  
　　他稀里糊涂就被白羽瞳推搡着，被半架半抱着，摁在了一个冰凉光滑的平面上。  
　　  
　　单向玻璃窗。  
　　  
　　展耀上半身穿的还算整齐，西装下摆沾了半干的乳白色精斑，下半身赤裸着，两条细白的腿，大腿上尽是指印和水渍，额头抵着单面镜，被拷起来的手握在白羽瞳手里，另一只手撑在镜面上，神情有点恍惚。不应期还没过，白羽瞳扶着他的胯往里一顶，轻而易举地把龟头插了进去，亲着他的耳垂低声说：“好软。”  
　　  
　　口吻接近于表扬。  
　　  
　　展耀闷闷地“嗯”了一声，带着喘，镜子里倒映着自己的表情实在太过突破下限，他干脆自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，睫毛一抖一抖，眼不见为净。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳很满意地又念叨了一声乖猫儿，掐着展耀的腰往里顶。展耀见过归见过，甚至一向还很欣赏白羽瞳美好的肉体，但亲自用起来就完全不那么美妙了，简直像是一场色欲交织的酷刑，在审讯室里被刑求的人换成了展耀，刑具则是他忠实的兄弟。白羽瞳又粗又长，略向上翘着，恶狠狠地擦着娇嫩的穴壁挤进去，捣进展耀身体最深处，退出来时恶意地碾过G点，操得既深且重。手也没闲着，有手铐相连，展耀躲不掉，只能被白羽瞳抓着手，从自己衣服下面摸进去，逡巡过腰和肚子，一直上到胸口。白羽瞳与他十指纠缠在一起，强迫展耀游走抚摸单薄的胸膛，挤出软软一团，揉得发红，乳肉从两个人的指缝间隙被压出来，敏感的奶头也被指关节夹着，硬是从粉色的乳晕里被扯高，揉搓变形，被玩得充血鼓胀，透过衬衫顶出小小的尖。  
　　  
　　展耀眼眶一圈儿都红了，眼尾颜色渐深，斜斜一线挑上去，睫毛被眼泪黏成凌乱的一簇一簇，竟有些妩媚的可怜。他可爱的猫唇半张着，嘴角挂着一丝透明津液，舌头也吐出来一点，牙齿虚咬着，又不自觉地舔过下唇。爽得要命的时候，展耀就断断续续地呻吟出声，有点哑，前面又被他操硬了，湿漉漉的龟头顶在镜面上，随着白羽瞳的操干不住晃动，腺液抹得玻璃一片湿痕。  
　　  
　　“对面的人都看见了。”白羽瞳恶劣道，“你是我的猫。”  
　　  
　　展耀带着哭腔浪叫了一声，甜得心都要化掉。  
　　  
　　他看不到单面镜另一侧的状况，映入眼帘只有自己沉迷于欲望中的脸，虽然理智上明知白羽瞳只是在吓唬他，但展耀却仍旧不可自抑的冒出冷汗，酸软的膝盖向下滑了一截，顶在镜子上，阴茎弹动两下，抽泣着射了出来，全身都泛起了可口的粉红。白羽瞳完全抱着他，把他整个人都按在了玻璃上，平坦的小腹紧贴着镜面，汗津津的，被压着猛肏，臀肉抖动，连叫都叫不出来，只能被动承受白羽瞳的狂暴侵犯。  
　　  
　　被内射时，白羽瞳甚至狼一样咬住了他的后颈。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　展耀半晌才从要命的快感中回过神，白羽瞳慢吞吞地退出来，又带出一股淫水混着精液，沿着展耀的腿缓慢往下流。他后退了好几步，绊了一下，展耀被连带着一拽，白羽瞳这才想起来还有个手铐。  
　　  
　　展耀侧过脸，已经没力气和他吵架了，眼珠子迟钝地转过来，沙哑道：“钥匙。”  
　　  
　　他的头发也湿了，乱糟糟的塌下来，一缕一缕歪在额头上，打着小卷，看起来凄惨又稚气，像是高中时候后的模样。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳仅剩的智商都被他一起射了出去，懵得可以，现在几乎是一个指令一个动作，草草在身上摸了一圈儿，无果，不知道是刚刚搞掉了还是压根没带在身上。  
　　  
　　他不用开口，展耀就已经心领神会。  
　　  
　　展耀深吸了一口气，喃喃道：“十步杀一人，千里不留行……”  
　　  
　　声音太小，没听清。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳呆滞道：“什么？”  
　　  
　　下一秒，一贯温柔理智，和善又漂亮的展博士非常不文雅的，缓缓对着SCI组长，竖起了一根中指。  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
